


Aftermath

by flo_rian



Series: A journey of revenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Deaton is helpful, Former emissary Deaton, Killer Derek Hale, M/M, Mention of Past Violence, NO rape in this story, Not Beta Read, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Revenge, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff and Stiles teams up, Stilinskis vs Hales, Vengeful Stilinski, Violence, accomplice peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: “Hey, can a scratch turn someone?”“Maybe, if it’s deep enough”
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinki
Series: A journey of revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/113320
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So thank to a review I actually opened my file of fics again and decided to publish what I have so far on this story.
> 
> It's not finished and I don't know when it will be but i really want to complete it as I'm coming back to writing

It took twenty minutes for the police to arrive at the warehouse where Stiles has been raped and killed, his father was in the squad going there, unaware of what was waiting for him in there. When he finally entered the place and lighted it fully he saw the corpse of his son on the ground, a bloody spiral on his stomach and a DVD on his chest with “For the Sheriff” written on it.

Tears began to roll on the sheriff cheeks even before he dropped to the floor next to his son, he cradle his son’s head against his own chest and cry quietly in the warehouse, deputy Parrish taking the lead after that. 

John was rocking back and forth whispering praise to his baby boy’s body, promising revenge to the people who did that to him, his own head in the crook of his son’s bloody neck, he saw then scales like snake spreading on Stiles’ throat and covering his wound before disappearing with it, to let a new skins smeared with blood but intact, the sheriff breathe stopped sharply witnessing that and when he started caressing the unbroken skin Stiles took a deep breath, like he was underwater for so long that his lungs didn’t know how to work anymore.

“Call an EMT” screamed the Sheriff, tears of joy taking place with the deep sadness which took place for a few moment, “it’s okay baby, you’re safe now, it’s okay, I promise” repeated the sheriff until the EMT appeared at the warehouse too.

While the wound on his throat disappear, along with the ones on his back, the spiral on his stomach stayed the same way it was, except that the blood began to flow again after Stiles came back from the death after the violent wish of revenge coming from his father, his father who came with him in the EMT car, the DVD firmly in hand and the other grabbing Stiles’ for dear life.

“I’m so sorry dad” said Stiles, his voice hoarse after his wound, “I did what he wanted”, tears began to swell in the boy’s eyes, “I didn’t want to but I had to, he made me… I’m so sorry dad”

“Shhh, it’s okay son, you’re with me now, nothing will happen, you’re safe now, I promise you, nobody’s going to touch you” whispered the sheriff, his hand tightening around his son’s.

He had to let go on his son when they arrived at the hospital and after making Melissa McCall swear to give him update every few minutes, then he asked for a room with a TV to watch the DVD he found on his son.

It took him more than an hour to watch everything, he couldn’t bear himself to watch it but anything could be important in it, he saw what that monster did to his baby boy, what he forced Stiles to do, but more than that, he saw that whatever the hell was Derek, he wasn’t human, and after seeing his son heal himself, he wasn’t sure for his son either. 

He remembered the Hale’s fire, god, it was his last file being a deputy and just after it he was elected Sheriff. He remembered the doubts about Derek and about what Kate was telling, he always thought that the boy was too sweet to help her kill his own family, but he couldn’t not look at all the evidence saying that she had help from the house, she knew everything too much, and his own sister said that she was his girlfriend, and then, well, he took the boy in custody and he never really defended himself, too wrapped in his guilt and John just sent him away then, and everything was dealt in court, but apparently Derek considered the sheriff responsible for his time in jail and took it on his son for revenge.

A burst of anger rose in him and he hit the wall nearest to him, his baby boy had been hurt because of him, because of what he did as his job, how ironic that Stiles was always telling his father to slow down and be careful while he was the one actually hurt by his father’s work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to check my second computer and found a bunch of stuff on it ;)
> 
> I edited it a bit and voila

He ejected the DVD and quietly exited the room that the hospital lent him and went back the bench near his son’s room where the doctors and nurses were taking care of his wounds on his abdomen, the only one still present and bleeding.

He had his head in his hands, replaying the video in his mind when a woman came to him with a bag in her hands.

“Here sheriff, that’s what was wearing Stiles tonight, it may help you” said the nurse with a sympathetic face.

“Can I see my son now?” asked the sheriff grabbing the bag and tightening his hand on it when he saw how much blood tainted his boy’s clothes.

“The doctor has just some more tests to run and then you can go see him, it shouldn’t take more than a few minutes sheriff”

After he nodded to the nurse, he took his radio to call for a deputy to take the bag and have the clothes examined by a professional, even if they knew who were Stiles attackers, it could still be useful.

A few minutes after the nurse left a doctor came to the sheriff and finally allowed him in his son’s room, he entered the room slowly, not wanting to startle his son after what he lived through tonight.

“Hey son, “said the sheriff approaching his son’s bed where the boy paler than ever was lying down, “how do you feel?”

“Exhausted… It hurt everywhere” answered the boy, tears in his eyes, he squeezed them shut before they could flow on his face, “did you… Did you catch them?” 

“No, I’m sorry son, there were nobody at the warehouse when we arrived, except you, and the road barrages we made afterward didn’t bring us anything…”

At his father words the tears that the boy tried to keep under control flowed freely on his face, his sobs shaking his body violently before his father took him in his arms to try to calm him down before Stiles could enter a full blown panic attack.

After a long while Stiles finally fell asleep in his father arms who put him back on his bed, arranging the comforter around his body and just holding his hand and watching him sleep on the chair near the boy’s bed. Alone with his thoughts the Sheriff couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to his son, what he let happened. Of course logically he knew that he couldn’t have known that psychopaths would target his son after practice, but John couldn’t stop thinking that he should have protect his boy, that he was the sheriff and if he couldn’t even protect his own family how could he even imagine protecting a whole town like Beacon Hills.

The thought of his failure turning in his head, reminding him of how he let his wife down years before, all logic forgotten, his mind was only letting the guilt in him exist, he couldn’t stop thinking that he let down the two most important people in his life, and even if his son wasn’t dead, not anymore, he would be marked for life. 

And with the guilt rising, the anger rose with it, skyrocketing when the memories of the DVD came back to him, images that he could never forget replaying in his mind, the noises, the face of his son hurting, everything rising in him, he was so wrap in his mind, letting the anger and guilt guide his thought that it took him five whole minutes to realize that his son’s hand was abnormally cold in his own, and when he finally stopped watching his son’s face and move to his hand he saw that Stiles’ hand was full of scales, the same that he saw earlier in the evening at the warehouse, his son’s nails abnormally long and dripping with a translucent thick liquid.

The surprise at what he was seeing made him drop his son hand and made him forget every thought of guilt and anger in him, and just in front of him he could see the scales disappear and leaving behind normal pale skin once again and the claws retreating, leaving a perfectly normal hand behind. 

The sheriff was still standing and starring at his son’s hand when somebody knocked at the door, unaware of how long he stood like that he finally stopped starring and went to open the door of the hospital room.

“Dr. Deaton?” asked confuse the sheriff, “what are you doing here? Did something happen at the vet office?”

“Nothing happened there, but I heard about what happened to your son, I thought I could be of some help to you” said the vet before entering the room without the sheriff invitation.

“Well, thanks, but Stiles wasn’t attacked by animals, well I mean they were animals but not in a vet way, I don’t know how you could help with him, the doctors here took care of everything already” said the sheriff while coming back to his son’s side.

“Hmmm” said the vet his gaze never leaving Stiles’ face while he came on the other side of his bed, “May I?” asked him, his hand pointing to Stiles other hands, showing that he was willing to take it in his.

The sheriff narrowed his eyes at Deaton “Listen Doc, I thank you for coming to see my son, but I don’t know what you could do honestly, and I didn’t even know you knew Stiles anyway”

“I don’t know Stiles, except that he’s your son, but I know the Hales” John’s head snap from watching his son to the vet’s unnerving gaze, “I mean I knew them, before the fire”

“You knew them? Do you know where they are? Is it why you came? I can take your statement here if you….”

The vet raised his hand stopping the sheriff mid-sentence “I don’t know where they are, but I know of some particularities of them and that maybe Stiles could be the key of finding them, depending of what had been done to him”

“You should ask what hadn’t been done to him” added somberly the sheriff before sitting back on his chair, a hand going in his son hair caressing them like he did when Stiles was a child and the other clasping his son’s.

“So, may I?” asked again Deaton, his hand hovering Stiles’.

The sheriff watched the vet for a long moment, thinking back about what he said about the Hales, that they had some “particularities”, did he know about what they were? Because the thing on the video wasn’t human, neither physically nor in its mind if it was capable to do this to an innocent teenager. After a while, the sheriff finally nodded, nothing the vet could do to Stiles while handing his hand could be worse than what he endured earlier.

He watched with rapt attention as the vet took his son’s hand and closed his eyes, frowning tightly after a few seconds of doing so. He didn’t know what Deaton was really doing here or what he was doing with his son’s hand but if he had information on the Hales he could let the guy have his way for a few minutes before starting to command answers from the vet.

What happened then went fairly fast, one second the vet was merely holding Stiles’ hand, and the second he was almost crushing it in his and the hand held was covered in scales and claws, the vet let a shocked noise escaped from his mouth before letting go the hand altogether, Stiles hand was back to normal before even touching the bed.

“It should be impossible for Stiles to be what he is” said the vet, slowly opening his eyes making contact with John’s.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I saw what happened, I didn’t just touch Stiles for fun, sheriff, and he was killed by a beta, a powerful one but just a beta nonetheless”

“You saw what happened? A beta? What are you talking about?” asked angrily John, standing on his feet and facing the vet.

“You saw the scales on Stiles, don’t tell me that me seeing something just by touching your son is more unrealistic than that” said Deaton, rising an eyebrow.

“I… I don’t know” said the sheriff, all fight leaving his body and he fell back on his chair, his hand going in his hair, gripping them tightly while the man was getting his breath back under control.

“What attacked and tortured your son was a werewolf” said the vet suddenly, making the sheriff’s head snap toward him once again.

“A werewolf? Are you crazy? Werewolves don’t exist” hissed the sheriff

“Well,” sighed the vet “you saw your son heal himself and having his body develop scales… Don’t say to me that you’re not aware that your son isn’t entirely human anymore, and that you don’t know that what attacked him isn’t either, I know there was a video, I saw it in Stiles memories”

“I… I …” deflated the sheriff, “what’s happening to my son?”

“Well, I’m not sure. As I said your son shouldn’t be changing because he was killed by a beta and not an alpha and not even bit, and in addition to that his change isn’t natural, maybe because of the way he died, or maybe Stiles had some kind of sleeping spark in him that altered the change or made it possible in the first place. I’m not sure and I don’t think there is a way for any of us to know what really happened, the supernatural world is tricky on his best days, but Stiles isn’t a werewolf Sheriff, I can assure you that” 

“And what is he then, doc?” 

“A kanima, and if I’m right you are his master”

————————————————————————————————

It took almost two weeks for John to believe what Deaton was telling him after he asked him to leave from the hospital room, part of him knew that something changed in his son since the warehouse, but it wasn’t easy to suddenly accept the supernatural in their life like something common. If it wasn’t for the fact that one day after Stiles left the hospital, the boy suddenly barged in all scales and claws and a tail, a tail! And ripped the guy that the sheriff was running after to shred, John would still be skeptic, but seeing his son massacre this guy in front of him did the trick. From that point, Stiles and John went to Deaton regularly to talk with him about what being a kanima really entailed.

“Contrary to the werewolves, like the Hale, kanimas don’t seek other kanimas and they don’t live in pack or families or pride, like wolves or foxes or felines. They are solitary creatures and they only seek one thing: a master. And for Stiles that master is you John” explained the vet on their first day with him.

“Is he my master because he’s my father or is there something else?” asked the young man, his head held low like most days since the attack. 

The visits to the vet were actually the only times when Stiles accepted to get out of his house or see anybody else than his father, even Scott, his bes tfriend still hadn’t see the teenage boy since the day before the attack and nobody really knew when Stiles would feel safe enough to let somebody else enter is life once again. The sheriff couldn’t blame his son’s hyper-vigilance after what happened to him, even if seeing his son alone all the time made his chest constrict.

“The fact that he’s your father didn’t interfere with this. The kanima doesn’t acknowledge any relationship of his human side. He’s a weapon, and like most weapons he’s looking for someone to use him, that’s why he seeks a master. The kanima is said to be a vengeful weapon, used by people looking for revenge. My best guess about why your father is your master is that while you were dying and changing, your father where close enough and angry enough to want to avenge what happened to you, and the kanima latched itself on it and chose the sheriff as his master. Am I wrong Sheriff?”

“Hell no!! Of course I was angry, I had the body of my son in my arms, nobody can stay calm in this situation. Are you saying that he changed because of me? Because if that’s the case, I’m not sorry, not if it means that my son can keep on living” said the Sheriff, his heartbeat rising with his anger.

“I didn’t say so Sheriff, and trust me we are lucky that the kanima choose you instead of someone else. You never know what someone would do once in the possession of a weapon as deadly as a kanima”

“I’m not a weapon” whispered Stiles, looking at his hands like they were going to betray him, “I’m just Stiles” his head rising and tears in his eyes, “I don’t want to be used… I just want to forget, forget everything…”

-—----------------------------------------------------

It took a few weeks for the two Stilinskis to get used to their new world, world full of werewolves, kanimas, emissaries and everything else, well if everything that the vet was teaching them was true. In those few weeks nothing much happened, Stiles was still closed off and alone, most of the time in his room and only leaving the house for the vet office. The Sheriff was the only one allowed in his presence and the two of them continued with their lives. 

The lab where Stiles’ clothes were analyzed sent the clothes back without much result, only that the blood on it was only Stiles’ and that they had been ripped by something sharp and not cut like scissors could have done, but nothing that the video didn’t show already. And the video had only been seen by John and deputy Parrish so far, the only one that the Sheriff trusted enough to let him watch what happened to his son.

At the same time the Sheriff office sent pictures of the two Hales in every police stations in California and asked them to spread the word that those two were wanted for questioning by the Beacon Hills’ office.

So far nothing new happened in this case, the Hales could have just dropped out of the Earth for all John knew, nobody had seen them either in gas station or anywhere else in California. 

Nothing changed for a few weeks, until the full moon happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A scream broke the night in the Stilinski household when the moon was at its highest, the scream came from Stiles room and the Sheriff ran to it, banging the door open and almost making a hole in the wall behind it when the door hit it.

“What’s happening?” asked the teen’s dad rushing to his son side and taking hold of his shoulder, not knowing where he could touch his son safely.

“It hurts” whined the young boy, “dad it hurts, make it stop … please”

“Where does it hurt Stiles? Please, tell me how I can help” begged John.

“My stomach, it hurts” 

The sheriff quickly lifted the boy shirt to see what was happening, his breath coming to a stop when he realized that the scars on his son's abdomen were bleeding again, not as much as they did on the day of the attack, but it was obvious that the skin was opened once again.

“Son …” whispered the man before dropping on his knees and putting his arms under Stiles knees and arms to lift him and bring him to the bathroom where he softly laid down the teenager to pour lukewarm on the boy’s abdomen to clear his skin of the blood and have a better sight of what was happening to him.

As the blood and water mixed and left Stiles skin, the sheriff could see that the scars were once again closed, but he could still see on his son’s face that he was suffering.

“Son, I’m going to call Deaton, alright?” said the man, “He’ll know what to do, I swear we’re going to help you.”

It broke his heart to see his son suffering again, as if he didn’t had enough things happened to him, it wasn’t fair that Stiles was the one still hurting when the monsters who did that to him were free and probably healthy if what Deaton told them about werewolves was true.

His phone call to Deaton was quick and to the point, he probably appeared rude to the man but he didn’t care, his son was hurting and he’ll be damned if he didn’t help him this time.

Deaton made it in less than fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes that the Sheriff spent holding his boy’s hand and whispering soothing words to him, trying to help him relax.

The vet entered the bathroom with his doctor bag in this hand, dropped the bag next to the door and went to sit on the edge of the tub, looking at Stiles scars.

“When did he start screaming and hurting?” asked Deaton.

“Just today, it’s the first time …” answered the sheriff.

“No, I mean what was the time of his scream?”

“Oh… I’m not sure, I called you around 1:15 or so, and I stayed with him maybe ten minutes before that”

“So he screamed around 1 then” said the vet while taking his phone from his pocket and tapping on it. “ Interesting…”

“What ? What’s interesting ? I’m not in the mood for cryptic answers right now Deaton!” growled the sheriff.

“Excuse me, of course. It’s just that at 1am the moon was at its peak and shiniest phase in California.”

“What does that mean? Why does the moon has any affect on him”?

“Well, it’s a full moon tonight …”

“You said he wasn’t a werewolf ! He’s this snake thing !” cut the sheriff.

“A kanima, and yes he’s not a werewolf.” Confirmed calmly the vet “ But his attackers were, and if I’m correct I’d say that Derek who is the one that turned Stiles was probably going through his own change at 1 am due to the moon.”

“Do you mean that they’re connected? How is that possible?” 

“I’m not sure John, but Stiles’ case is very unusual. First I’d like to help him relax before I try to guess at what’s happening to him tonight. I brought some things that should help him, do you mind if I try some of them?”

“Things ? What things? Medicine?” asked the man as he crouched back next to the tub, taking his son’s hand in his.

“More or less. Supernaturals aren’t responsive to tylenol and the likes, but I have some more “natural” alternatives that should help.”

“Please, I don’t care if it’s weed or some voodoo stuff, just help him.”

The vet promptly went back to his bag and came back to the tub with a small pouch full of black powder and some black pills in a glass container. He sat on the edge of the tub and opened the lid of the container to take two pills and presented them in front of the boy’s mouth.

“Stiles, these are some pills that are filled with rowan, they will help” said the vet coaxing the teen to open his mouth and dropping the pills on his tongue when he did, watching the boy swallow them dry.

Then he opened the pouch to take some of the black powder in his hand and quickly draw a circle around Stiles’ scars on his abdomen. As soon as the circle was complete Stiles finally relaxed.

“What is that?” asked the teen.

“It’s rowan, or mountain-ash. Supernaturals are quite sensitive to it, especially werewolves. But it can be used against kanimas too, mostly to trap them if you put it around them. But it wasn’t the use I was aiming for.”

“What did you try to do then?” asked the sheriff as he started to rub at his son hair.

“In werewolves packs, the first full moon of a member is when the Alpha complete the pack bonds. I used the mountain-ash to cut the connection that was starting to form.”

“But Stiles is not a werewolf, why would that connection even happens? And wouldn’t the alpha need to be close to him for it? Does that mean that the Hales are back?!?”

Deaton raised his hand to cut the sheriff.

“Please, let met finish. Stiles is an anomaly, for once he was turned by a scratch, which does happen but is extremely rare. Add to that that the scratch was given to him by a beta then Stiles shouldn’t be able to turn. But he did. It could be possible that since the Hale pack is only made of Derek and Peter that Derek's powers are stronger than they should be. I think that tonight when Derek felt the pull of the moon and changed, the shifter inside Stiles felt it and tried to build a bond to the one that changed him. I wouldn’t be surprised if tonight was just the paroxysm of that link and that Stiles had dreams of Derek since the attack.” Stated the man turning his head from the sheriff to the boy who quickly turned his face away to avoid it.

“Stiles ?” whispered the dad, “is it true?”

“I just thought they were regular dreams” suddenly sobbed the boy, “at first it was the attack but then I’d get flashes of them doing stuff and I didn’t want to tell you that I had regular dreams of the ones that attacked me."

“Hey, hey, son, it’s ok” said the sheriff as he put his arms around his son shoulders, pulling him against the tub and as close to his chest as he could, “we’ll deal with it together, I swear.”

“So they’re connected?” asked the man, turning back to face Deaton who nodded.

“Tonight proved that the connection isn’t complete, the fact that the mountain-ash could stop it is proof enough. And since Stiles was the one trying to build and finish it, I’d say that Derek is probably not aware of it.”

“So Stiles is connected to Derek but Derek isn’t connected to him, that’s what you mean?” at Deaton’s nod he continued “then does that mean that Stiles could track them? Could that link give us their localization?”

Deaton didn’t answer at first, watching the dad and his son look at him. It was obvious what was the answer that the father was waiting for, but he couldn’t be sure that what he would say would help the son in the long run.

“Yes, I think that Stiles could track them.”

After that the sheriff got his son out of the tub, being careful as to not take the mountain-ash off and brought him back to his bed where Stiles fell asleep quickly.

John brought the vet to the living room to continue their talk.

“So…” started the man as he walked to his liquor cabinet to take a bottle, “you say that he can track them. How?”

Deaton watched the sheriff pour himself a drink and shook his head when the man offered one.

“Stiles would need to get familiar with the link itself. So far most of it was mostly instincts at play but he would have to work consciously for it. Also, as you are his master there is the possibility that if you ordered him to do it, then he would have to.”

“I may be his “master” “said the sheriff air-quoting the word ”but I’m not an abuser. I won’t force him to do anything he wants. Stiles may be a kanima but he’s still human to me, and he’s my son. I just want to protect him and take care of him.”

The vet smiled at that, reassured that the man wouldn’t abused his power over Stiles to get his own personal revenge.

“I could help Stiles with it, if it’s something he really want to do. Meditation could be a good start to try to merge his shifter side and human one, to make him use his kanima abilities without his master express orders.”

After that the sheriff quickly finished his drink and walked the vet back to the door.

“When should we do that?” said the man as he walked the man back to his car.

“Tomorrow would be the best, the full moon will be behind us then but the moon will still be mostly full and strong, and since Stiles now realize what was happening, we could take advantage of that.”

The sheriff nodded and watched the man entered his car and leave, raising his head to watch the full moon shine.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s like I have a hook inside my stomach and something is tugging at it” explained Stiles to the vet and his father.

The boy had been sitting on the floor for almost one hour when he finally talked. Unbeknownst to him scales were rippling under his skin since his meditation started, sign that his shifter side was reacting to whatever the boy was doing. Deaton started the seance by burning some herbs in the vet office where they were meeting, claiming that it would help him relax and circled the teen with a mix of different powders that were supposed to stimulate the bond, before he taught him how to regulate his breathing and to meditate, something that Stiles never thought he would ever try.

“I can feel it, but only when I focus “ continued the teen “If I stop focusing on it I don’t feel anything, it's like it never existed in the first place.”

“It’s a start” said the vet, “can you pinpoint a direction where the bond is coming from ?”

“I’m not sure…”

“You said it was like a hook, then it should be attached to a line, can you visualize it in your head Stiles?” demanded Deaton.

The boy stayed silent a few minutes, a frown on his face as he tried to focus. His father watched him warily as scales were spreading on his son’s neck, giving him the weirdest necklace he ever saw. As he watched his son meditate, he tried to focus on his own link to the boy. He didn’t know how aware of it Stiles was, but John could feel it inside him since the day after the attack. They never spoke of it, and the sheriff never tried to play with it but seeing his son struggle he tried to focus into himself and push every supporting thoughts he had into their link, pushing his love and encouragements toward his son.

Stiles gasped and the scales fully disappeared of his skin when he talked again:

“Yes, I can see it. It’s weird…”

“Weird?” wondered the vet,”Are you visualizing the hook and its line or are you actually seeing the bond?”

“I think it’s the bond” answered the boy, “or it’s the weirdest line I’ve ever seen.”

“Why is it so weird Stiles?” 

“It’s bright blue, but it’s covered in purple flowers and I think it’s made of rope”

Deaton’s eyebrows rose at the comment.

“Purple flowers? Interesting …. If I’m not mistaken what you’re seeing is the original form of wolf's bane. Why you see it on your bond to Derek I can only speculate but the fact that you’re able to see it is a big step forward.”

Stiles smiled and kept his eyes closed, focusing more on the bond before him. The sheriffs smiled too, he didn’t know if what he tried to achieve worked but he was glad that his son’s effort weren’t wasted.

As the minutes ticked by Stiles finally opened his eyes and looked into his father’s.

“I think I can find them” said the teen, his eyes burning with determination, “I can’t tell where they are exactly, but I can follow the bond and I know in which directions they are.”

The sheriff focused on his son’s face, trying to find any trace of distress but he didn't find any, in truth it was probably the first that his son got some of his former spark back in his eyes and he nodded to his boy.

“I’ll have to clear that with the station but as soon as we can we’re leaving.”

Stiles scrambled to his feet, “I’ll pack for both of us then while you take care of that.” And left the room to go to their car in front of the building.

The sheriff sighed and turned to Deaton, “Thank you, Deaton for your help. I’m not sure how we would have done it without you.”

“Don’t thank me Sheriff, after what Stiles went through it was my duty to help you.”

“Your duty?” asked the sheriff raising an eyebrow.

“I was close to them once, the Hales, Derek, Peter, all of them. I was their emissary and I couldn’t protect the family from what happened back then or help Derek afterward. Maybe if I did then none of that would have happened. I was bound to Talia once and I owe her to see her family last moments, to remember them. Please allow me to join you” said the vet, his eyes fixed into the sheriff’s, "I won’t interfere if you don’t want me to and I have no loyalty left toward Derek or Peter. They destroyed what was left of the Hale’s honor and their makeshift pack is no pack of mine.” 

The sheriff watched the other man some more before nodding and leaving the vet office. He had some preparations to do.

It took them three days to prepared themselves. Deaton called a few contacts of his to get wolf’s bane to create bullets for the sheriff who had to take days off from work and get Parrish up to speed to replace him for the seven days of his "vacation" leave.

Stiles was the only one who didn’t have much to do, so he tried to hone his skills, meditating daily and trying to make his claws appear without his dad’s help. It took him hours on the first day to change just one hand, but by the third one he only had to visualize the electric blue of Derek Hale's eyes to get them out on both hand and get his venom dripping all over them. The only drawback to using his claws was that he couldn't do it without the rest of his arms and body getting covered in scales, sometimes fully, he even felt his tail grow a few times, and sometimes the scales stopped to his shoulders.   
To this day, he still wasn't sure why some triggered one and not the other. 

Doctor Deaton told him that like a lot of shifter he had a beta form that was a mix of his human form and his shifter one and a form where he was fully shifted, so far he only shifted once, when he intervene during his father operation a few weeks back, taking care of the perp that his father was running after. 

On the fourth day, the two Stilinskis woke up at around 4am and got ready silently, none of them getting much sleep on the few nights prior. 

“Do you really want to do it Stiles?” asked the sheriff as his son was cooking them some breakfast, “you know you don’t have to.”

The teen bit his lip before turning to his dad “I know dad. But if we don’t do it, who will? They’re werewolves, and they’re clearly crazy. They may have hurt me but you were their endgame. What if they come back for you and we’re not prepared? If we go to them, then we have the power and we can deal with them, I trust us.” 

“Only if you’re sure son, we could just skip town and settle somewhere else. Deaton told me of a few cities that were pretty heavily guarded by hunters.”

Stiles shook his head : “They won’t force us to leave our lives behind, to leave mom behind.”

They ate in silence, taking comfort in each other presence until they heard a knock on the door and Stiles went to open it. 

“I have everything we’d need for most supernaturals” started Deaton as he followed Stiles into the kitchen, “We’ll have to be careful with some since they could be use against kanimas too, but it should be alright.”

After their breakfast was finished and the dishes cleaned, the three of them left the house and went to the jeep filled with their equipment.

The sheriff went around the car and got into the driver seat with Stiles riding next to him and Deaton in the back.

“Well son, where to?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this work in 2014, I stopped working on it shortly after that for some reason.
> 
> But I kept it in a corner of my head all this time, thinking about it and planning to finish it, I didn't know then that I'd do it 6 years later...
> 
> But it's complete at last and I proved to myself that i could complete works
> 
> I won't put the series as "complete" because I don't think it is
> 
> Not promising a third part or anything but Teen Wolf has enough villains to create stories around them and the Stilinskis
> 
> Thank you for the reviews, the kudos, the "hits" , you don't realize how much it means to me, to any writer really 
> 
> So kudos to you too :) and I hope we can meet again in a future story!

Stiles couldn’t tell how far they were from the wolves, but he guided his father as well as possible. Sometimes the road didn’t follow the tugging he felt in his stomach, the bond didn’t care for it, it was a straight line between himself and the beta and his dad had more than once had to make a u-turn when they realized that the roads went in an other direction.

They drove for hours the first day, covering only 250 miles north of Beacon Hills. They were still in California and Stiles was sure that the wolves were still in the state too.

“Let’s stop for the night son” said the man as they drove past a motel.

The boy nodded and his father stopped the car further down the street. The three men walked toward the motel entrance when Stiles suddenly gasped.

“He’s moving!” said the teen, his hand clutching his shirt above his scars.

“Is he getting closer or further away? “ Asked his father, frowning.

“I… I think he’s getting closer, but not a lot. It’s just that all day today I didn’t feel the bond move from the other side and now it does.”

“It’s night” said Deaton, “If Derek and his uncle want to avoid detection they’re probably using the darkness to move around. Chances are that they’re just looking for food or a new hideout.” Stated the vet, “If you feel that they move marginally closer or further away from us please tell us.”

The boy nodded to the vet, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on his shirt before he let go and started to walk again, joining his father at the front of their group.

“Are you ok, son?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine dad” sighed the teen.

“If it gets too much we can turn around. You say anything Stiles and we’re out of here” said the sheriff raising his hand to rub at his son shoulder.

“I know dad, don’t worry I’m fine, I just can’t wait for all of it to be finally over.”

“Me too son, me too…”

His father entered the motel then, going alone to take the keys for the rooms. The less people saw them all together, the better. 

He came back a few minutes later after paying for two rooms in cash, gave Deaton the key for his own room and put his arm around his boy’s shoulders to guide him toward theirs.

Once again the night wasn’t a restful one, Stiles could feel his bond inside him tug as the wolf on the other end moved around but he could feel that Derek didn’t move more than thirty miles away from his original position so he didn’t talked about it to his dad. As he was laying on his bed, his hand on his scars he couldn’t help but remember what happened to him only a few weeks prior. The fear he felt, the hurt, the anger. The fear for his life, for his dad’s life when he realized that they were attacking him to send a message to his dad, the hurt of the claws on his body, of Derek abused, and the anger, the all consuming anger toward the monster that broke him, and to the one that stood by and smiled.

He knew that keeping that anger burning inside him since then wasn’t healthy, a therapist or even a priest would have told him to let go, to forgive if he couldn’t forget. But Stiles couldn’t, and wouldn’t let go, not after what they did to him. He felt his hand changed, his claws appearing as his anger spiked, before taking a shaky breath and changed his focus toward the future. He knew what they did to him, but what should he do to them ?

——————————————————————————————

They bought some breakfast at the local fast food drive-thru and continued their journey north.Stiles focusing on the bond and playing with his claws on the passenger seat, developing and retracting them in seconds now. He didn’t use his abilities in Beacon Hills except for that one time, and he was pretty curious to see the full potential of his powers. Deaton assured them that a kanima was powerful enough to give werewolves a run for their money, even alphas. Their paralytic venom and the sharpness of their claws making for a deadly combination.

Added to that was the twenty wolf’s bane bullet that the vet and former emissary made for his father, and the mountain ash in Deaton’s bag and the teen was pretty sure that everything would be alright.

Still, he wanted to hone his skills as much as possible in the short time that they still had.

They drove two hundreds miles before Stiles finally asked them to stop.

“He’s close,” said the teen, “ the next town is thirty miles over and they’re definitely there. I can feel how lax the bond is, contrary to how taut it was back in Beacon.”

“Ok” said the sheriff as he stopped on the side of the road they were driving on, stopping the car under a tree, “we wait here then. Let’s rest and see if he moves again like yesterday. We’ll move when he stops again later.”

The vet and teen nodded to the sheriff, the former closing his eyes and trying to nap while the later got out of the car to get rid of the stiffness in his legs.

He heard the driver door open and was quickly joined by his dad.

“How are you feeling son?” asked the sheriff.

“I don’t know dad ….. I want them to pay for what they did to me but I can’t stop thinking about the fact that every time I have dreams of that night I wake up crying and having a panic attack, and what if when I see them again I’m the one being paralyzed?”

“Son,” started the sheriff placing his hand on his son shoulders, “you’re the strongest person I know.” He frowned at his son scoff and continued : “It’s true. You kept going when your mom died, you took care of me, not the other way around, and I’ll be forever proud of you and ashamed of myself for it. You kept going then, and you kept going when those monsters attacked you. Of course what they did still affect you, it was only a month ago after all, and the things they did to you can’t be shook off like that. But you kept going, you got up again and you kept living, and then you adapted beautifully to whatever Deaton taught you. I know most people have their father as a hero, but to me, you’re my hero Stiles. You inspire me daily and I know that that fear inside you won’t keep you from acting. I know how strong you are son, and I have absolute faith in you” finished the man as his son jumped into his arms to hug him tight.

He could feel his son tremble and his shirt getting wet with what was most certainly tears, but he didn’t say a thing. He wrapped his arms around his son and kept him against his chest just like he did when Stiles was just a boy.

They went back to the car then, not saying a word to each other, they didn’t to after all, not anymore. Stiles went back to the passenger sit and tried to sleep while the sheriff got his gun out and made sure that the only bullets in the charger were the right types.

As he heard his son’s breath slowdown and become soft snores, the man raised his head and watched his son sleep, just like he did when he was just a boy.

.——————————————————————————————

Stiles suddenly woke up around 10 pm, his hand going immediately to his stomach.

“He’s moving again” said the teen.

The sheriff and the vet looked at him, waiting for more informations.

“It’s like yesterday, I can feel him move but I can tell that he’s still closed to where he was during the day.”

“So he’s probably just looking for food or doing some errands. Peter probably make him do it for him while he protect their den. If you feel Derek get closer to us please tell us” said the vet “we’ll move in case he comes close enough to smell us or to see the car.”

The boy nodded and closed his eyes back, resting his head on the head rest of his seat. He tried the breathing techniques that Deaton taught him the week before and focused on the bond. Now that they were close to the other end of it he could feel how close they actually were and could feel almost every steps Derek took.

“Yeah, Derek is just moving around” stated the boy, “what if they separated and Derek is alone?” added the boy.

“We’ll deal with that eventuality if it present itself.” Said the sheriff, “if he’s alone we’ll take care of him quickly and maybe we can get some informations on Peter from him. Whether he’s alone or not doesn’t change much to our objectives.”

The boy nodded and stayed silent after that, closing he’s eyes again and trying to rest while keeping tabs on the bond.

They stayed like that for a few hours. Stiles with his eyes close while his dad was texting Parrish to keep tabs on Beacon Hills and Deaton reading on the back seat.

It was 3 am when Stiles informed them that Derek stopped moving in the last fifteen minutes and that Stiles thought that he was back to his original point.

The sheriff turned the car back on and followed his son directions into the city, Stiles keeping tabs on the bond so they could react quickly in case Derek was moving again. They made their way slowly into the town, there was nobody around them to push them to go faster than what they intended.

“Stop!” said the teen to which his dad obeyed immediately and parked on the side of the road,”they’re two miles that way” added the boy moving his arm to show the direction. 

“We’ll go by foot then. Deaton, how far can they hear?”

“A regular beta should be able to hear anywhere from 400 to 900 yards depending on the weather conditions and the person. Talia as the alpha could hear from up to 1.2 miles. Let’s assume that Peter can do the same and stay careful.”

The boy and his father nodded as they exited the car. The sheriff opened the truck to let Deaton take his bag before closing it softly.

“If we have to communicate, please talk as softly as possible and cut your phones, we can text if needed” added the vet.

Once Deaton had his bag on his shoulder they started to walk toward the direction that Stiles pointed earlier. The three of them silencing their phones and even cutting the vibrator mode to avoid any noise, only their steps could be heard and for ones in his life the teen was the most discreet of his group.

They walked for close to two miles before Stiles suddenly stopped along with the two men behind him, he raised his hand and pointed to a building further in the street before tapping on his phone and showing the screen to the men.

“It’s there. I can feel it, and I can feel that Derek is sleeping, I’m close enough to feel it” 

Both men nodded, Deaton tapped on his own phone for a few seconds.

“Give me 15 minutes.”

The Stilinski both nodded and watched the man get a glass container from his bag. In the dark they couldn’t clearly see what was in it since the color of the powder was as dark as the night around them but they both knew what was inside of it. The vet silently opened the lid and bent it over to let the powder fall and started walking parallel to the building shown by the teen.

They watched him walk toward the end of the street as he kept dropping the powder as he walked further away, they kept him in their sight until he turned on his left to do the same on the next street.

They waited for 20 minutes in the end before they saw Deaton coming from the street where the building was, still dropping the mountain ash until he closed the circle.

Being this close to the powder, Stiles felt it once the line was over but Deaton assured them that the wolves wouldn’t be able to feel it. Now the three of them were enclosed in a 300 square meters area with two wolves and at least two people wouldn’t leave it alive tonight.

At first the vet wanted to circle the building they would find the wolves in but they feared that they would feel it if they got that close, so they ended up with circling the whole area, fortunately it looked like the place was pretty much only empty buildings and houses, which explain why the wolves chose it.

As the man put the lid back on the container, he saw the sheriff turn off the safety pin on his gun as he pointed it to the floor. Next to him Stiles closed his eyes and focused to make his claw appear, but he needed more this time, more powers, more of the kanima.

He looked at his dad and raised his arm showing his palm to his dad. John watched him with furrowed brows before he understood what his son needed. He raised his left arms to meet his son’s palm with his own, nodding to him and pushing into the link that he had inside him. As he did so, he saw his son’s eyes changed to take a serpentine appearance and scales started to cover his body fast. His hair disappeared inside his head as scales covered his skull and face, in a few seconds his son’s body was fully covered with them and he quickly got rid of his shirt, he had difficulties to take his pants off to allow his tail to spread.

As he finally got rid of it, Stiles crouched on the floor, flexing and moving his tail.

He looked briefly at the men in front of him before darting forward, crawling on the street toward the building where the bond was coming from. He reached the building in only a few seconds, the power of the kanima flowing into his muscles and he moved as silently as any snaked would into the wild. He was facing the building and slowly put his hand on the wall, focusing on his claws to extend them as much as he could to grab the wall and climb it. Luckily for him, the wall was made of bricks and the climb was pretty easy to him.

He could feel how close he was to the werewolf, each step forward relaxing the bond even more. He finally reached a window but the opening was locked, he kept crawling on the wall, looking for any opening big enough for his form.

He met three windows before he found one that was unlocked, and during this time no sounds came from the building, no movements came from the bond.

He looked through the window, it was opened on a huge industrial looking loft, the room was empty if not for a few paper bags against one of the walls and a leather jackets hanging on a door handle.

He pushed the window opened without a noise and crawled inside. He got no reaction from inside the loft. Deaton told him that he would adopt a loft of features from lizard and snakes and be as silently as it was humanly, well supernaturally possible, but it was something else to see it with his own eyes. He was in the den of two predators and none of them were aware of it. 

A wicked grin spread on his face.

He tucked his tail close to his body to avoid any contact between his tail and anything littering the room. He crept along the wall toward the right wall of the room.

As he crawled toward the only door on this wall, he reached into himself, ignoring the sick bond inside him to get to the one to his father. He never spoke of it with him, but we wasn’t an idiot. If his dad was his supernatural master then it was only logical that a bond was formed between the two, and he was pretty aware of it, especially in his shifter form. He yanked on the linked when he found it, trying to signal to his dad that it was good for them to move closer to the building. 

He would soon attack Derek and then the surprised effect would be over, he needed his back up to be close enough to intervene quickly once the first attack was over. They all knew that Peter as an alpha would be the main difficulties of the night, taking care of Derek wouldn’t be as hard.

The kanima quickly reached the door and turned the door handle silently, pushing the door open to reveal a hallway with three more doors. Stiles knew which one he was aiming for.

He dropped silently on the floor and retracted his claws to avoid any noise on the wooden floor, silently he crawled forward, listening closely to any noise coming from the rooms in front of him. His hearing wasn’t as good as a werewolf’s if what Deaton said was true but it was good enough to hear what was happening only 8 meters in front of him.

Finally he arrived in front of the door that was hiding Derek’s room. His breath was coming short, he was so close to the monster that attacked him, that killed him. 

He raised his hand to turn the handle and push the door opened, this one didn’t make any noise either and for the first time since the attack Stiles saw Derek Hale.

He was laying on a sleeping bag on the floor. The man looked like his sleep was peaceful, his heart was beating calmly, his breath even, and that angered the teen. How dare this monster sleep well ? How dare he have peaceful nights while Stiles had nightmares after nightmares every night since the attack ! It wasn’t fair ! 

With a silent snarl Stiles finally entered the room, his claws coming back and dripping with venom, his lip-less mouth opened on sharp teeth as he finally came to a stop, his face above Derek’s. 

He must have made some noise then, or maybe the fact that he was this close to the wolf finally made him noticeable but Derek suddenly opened his eyes.

They locked eyes for what felt like hours to the teens but was probably less than a second.

“Hello Derek” hissed the kanima as he struck with lightning speed and scratched the werewolf’s face with his claws.

Before the venom could spread and take effect on his body Derek raised his arms and violently punched the kanima in the jaw throwing him against the wall. His arm dropped back less than a second later, the venom taking finally effect on his body but the noise could be heard from anywhere in the loft and less than a second after Stiles dropped to the floor after hitting the wall he heard noises coming from the room from across the hallway.

The door opened on Peter, red eyes shinning in the dark and hair sprouting all over his face as he wolfed out. The older man entered his nephew’s room, his eyes landing on his nephew still on the floor and on the creature on the other side of the room.

“Well, if that isn’t a marvelous surprise! A kanima? Here?” drawled the man.

Stiles hissed at him, crouching low, his tail whipping the air.

“Didn’t your master teach you that it was rude to enter people’s home without invitation?”

“You’re not people” answered the kanima, shocking both werewolves that didn’t expect one from the creature, “you’re monsters.”

“Is that so, uh?” 

The man squinted his eyes, focus entirely on the kanima in front of him. He knew that kanima could talk with their master’s words but he felt in his gut that it wasn’t the case with this one. In one way or another he was sure that the creature was in control of himself and was the one talking to them.

“Who are you? Aren’t kanimas creatures of revenge ? Why would you come here to attack my nephew in the night like a coward?” taunted the alpha.

“Who am I ? WHO AM I?” screamed the kanima, “you don’t even recognize me ?” 

Stiles could feel his anger rise, he knew that his kanima face was definitely different from his human one but his smell was the same, he could smell it himself, the fact that the wolves in front of him didn’t recognize it after what they did to made him see red. 

In a flash he crawled from the wall to Derek and crouched above the man,his right hand in the air, ready to strike.

“So Derek” hissed the boy, “how does it feel to be helpless? To not be able to take care of yourself, to defend yourself?”

Peter was watching intensely, waiting for any signs that the person above his nephew would effectively attack.

“Go to hell” spit the beta, his eyes shinning blue.

The sight of those eyes made the kanima stops for a second, his breath stuck but none of the werewolves seemed to realize it or take advantage of it.

“To hell? Oh but Derek, you already sent me there once” said the kanima as he focused on his scales to make them disappear.

Slowly hair grew back on his head, his eyebrows reappeared and his eyes went back to their regular brown color, as his face was slowly revealed to the werewolves around him he could see Derek’s eyes grow with shock.

“Hello Derek” said the teen, repeating his first words to the man.

“How is it possible? I killed you!” screamed the werewolf almost loud enough to cover the noise of the front door bursting open.

The teen smirked at the sound.

“Well it is quite the surprise” said Peter around his fangs, his eyes focused on the teenager in front of him but his ear listening to the movements of the two people he could hear walking in the loft.

“Did you know that a scratch could turn someone Derek? Because I do, and you scratched me deep” growled the kanima.

“It’s not possible ! I’m a beta I can’t turn anyone ! You’re lying!” 

“Except if… “ started the alpha walking further into the room, his eyes still trained on the boy, “except if he was not entirely human in the first place. Except if there was a spark of magic in the boy.”

The teen smirked at the alpha.

“Ding, ding, di-” said the teen before the alpha slammed into him with the strength of a truck.

The kanima hit the wall violently enough to let a dent of his body on it, and dropped on the floor as Peter crept toward him in his alpha form. 

Both of them could hear the footstep getting closer in the hallway.

Peter launched himself at Stiles who jumped on his right to evade him, letting the alpha hit the wall from his own attack. The alpha shook his head to get his bearings back and as he was readying himself to attack again a loud bang echoed in the room. 

The sheriff was finally at the door, assessing quickly the situation and shot without warning toward the monster advancing toward his son, the bullet hitting the werewolf on his right leg.

Stiles took advantage of it to turn himself back into his kanima form, his human form less than ideal for a fight with a crazy strong alpha.

Said alpha was now glaring at the human at the door, and watched as the sheriff pointed his gun toward his face. The monster snarled and launched himself toward the man, getting hit by a second bullet on his front leg but either the wolf’s bane was too weak or the werewolf was too strong or too crazy, it didn’t slow the creature until Stiles that had crawled on the wall launched himself toward the alpha and landed on his side, clawing repeatedly at the alpha who kept advancing toward his father, a third bullet hitting him in the chest this time. As Stiles kept clawing at him, infusing him with as much venom as he could, the alpha finally dropped down snarling.

Stiles rolled on the floor next to the alpha, watching him as his breathing got more and more labored.

“With the venom of Stiles and the wolf’s bane, Peter shouldn’t be able to move until the wolf’s bane does its work” said Deaton as he entered the room, ignoring the snarls that the alpha and beta emitted toward him.

Peter tried to get back up, moving his paws under him when he got shot a fourth time which made him stop moving altogether. Stiles could still hear his heartbeat though, so he knew that either the wolf was just stunned or playing dead, but with the amount of kanima venom in his system it wasn’t important which one it was.

“How dare you !” screamed Derek looking at Deaton, “didn’t you betray us enough ?”

Deaton looked sadly at the werewolf on the floor.

“I never betrayed you Derek. Not in the literal sense of the word at least.”

“You could have warned them! You could have warned me! You knew who she was ! You knew !!” 

“And so did you Derek!” thundered the vet.

It was the first time that the Stilinskis heard the vet raise his voice.

“You spent enough time with her that you should have known, should have smelled on her what she was. I was your mom’s emissary Derek, I was not your keeper and you never told me anything. No I didn’t know who you were seeing in secret. But we all knew you had somebody. Had I known who it was, I swear to you Derek I would have intervene. But we are not here to judge my shortcomings, we’re here to stop you from doing more harm than you’ve already done.”

Finally Derek stopped looking at the vet to turn his eyes toward the kanima approaching him as the werewolf was lying on the floor, still paralyzed from neck to toes and seeing the boy he thought he killed coming over his body.

“I couldn’t make her pay “said the beta, “I couldn’t make her pay so I made sure that the other person responsible for my own hell would hurt and that’s what I did” snarled the werewolf, moving his eyes to watch the sheriff.

“You put me in jail, you saw me after the fire, you saw what it did to me and you let me go to jail even with the doubts you had!”

“I did” acknowledged the man.

“Do you know what they do to sixteen years old in jail ? I was sentenced as an adult because of the number of deaths and they just dropped me there. Let met fend for myself!! I was just a boy!!” screamed Derek.

“And so was Stiles!” screamed back the sheriff pointing his gun toward the beta, “so was my son! You may have wanted to hurt me, but you chose an innocent victim for it! And whether I deserved it or not is not something for you to judge. We’re not here for my judgment Derek, or for Deaton’s, we’re here for yours, and it’s coming for you.”

Stiles raised his hand then, looking into the werewolf’s eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Derek,” said the teen, surprised that he could feel pity for the other man, “but what you did to me, what you let yourself become, we can’t allow it to keep going. Say goodnight Derek” finished Stiles echoing the last words that Derek told him when he cut his throat and as their roles were finally reversed he dropped his arm and slashed across the werewolf’s throat, slashing deep enough that the death was immediate and no healing ability could help.

The alpha on the floor tried to rise again then, but a fifth and last bullet hit him, square in the head, and the red light in his eyes disappeared almost immediately.

And the last Hale died.

“You should get out, I’ll take care of the scene” said Deaton, breaking the heavy silence in the room, “I’ll join you to the car when it’s over”.

Both the boy and his father nodded before leaving the room. Stiles could feel the bond disappearing inside him, he was scared that this disappearance would leave a “mental scar” on him but the bond just dissolved and Stiles felt the weight of it dropped from his shoulders.

It was over.

“You know Stiles” started the sheriff when they walked through the front door of the building, “they are not the only monsters outside in this world… we could help a lot of people with your abilities and keep others to be hurt like you were, or like the Hales were with the fire. What do you say ?” continued John, putting his hand on one of his boy shoulder still covered with scales.

“I say, we track them down dad, all of them” hissed the kanima boy, crouching at his father’s feet, his tail flailing the air around both of them before they headed outside and back toward the jeep to wait for Deaton.


End file.
